Harry Potter und der Bücherlindwurm
by Igel
Summary: In den Weihnachtsferien des dritten Buches begegnet Harry in der Bibliothek einem seltsamen Wesen. Dies ist die Übersetzung eines Teils der Geschichte 'Harry Potter and the Bookwyrm' von Jelsemium alias Jill Weber.


Harry Potter und der Bücherlindwurm

  


von Jill Weber alias Jelsemium

  


Übersetzung: Igel auf Anregung von Gimme4Wormy, mit Genehmigung der Autorin

  


Die Figuren sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und werden hier ohne Genehmigung und ohne Profitabsicht verwendet.

  


Ohne Altersbeschränkung; bei kleinen Kindern sollte jedoch beachtet werden, dass die Geschichte eine Gewaltandrohung enthält.

  


Anmerkung der Autorin: Diese Geschichte spielt während der Weihnachtsferien des dritten Buches, _Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban_. Sie nimmt jedoch nichts aus dem Buch vorweg.

***

Gryffindor lag mit dreihundertzwanzig Punkten in Führung, und der Goldene Schnatz flog genau vor ihm. Harry fehlten nur noch ein paar Sekunden, um das Spiel für sich zu entscheiden. Der Quidditchpokal für Gryffindor war ihm schon so gut wie sicher. Er musste nur noch die Hand ausstrecken und –

KRACK! Ein Tropfen Harz auf einem Scheit explodierte im Kamin. Funken stieben in den Schornstein, und Harry wachte auf.

Er seufzte mit geschlossenen Augen. Das Quidditchspiel war nur ein Traum gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass es so gut gelaufen war. Nach einer Weile öffnete Harry kurz die Augen und sah sich um. Es war Heiligabend, und die meisten aus der Schule waren über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren. Hermine und Ron waren in Hogwarts geblieben, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er fühlte, dass er ein schweres Buch auf dem Schoß hatte und dass das Feuer neben ihm brannte. Er war wohl beim Lesen vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors eingeschlafen.

Hey, das bringt mich auf eine Idee. Wir könnten doch Snape explodiert spielen. Das war einer der Weasley-Zwillinge – George. (Harry machte die Augen gar nicht erst auf, weil man George leichter an der Stimme als am Aussehen von seinem Zwillingsbruder Fred unterscheiden konnte.)

Seid ihr wohl leise? Ihr weckt ihn doch auf, zischte eine Mädchenstimme: Hermine Granger, Harrys beste Freundin.

Ich will was Interessanteres tun, als zuzugucken, wie du deine flohstichige Katze bürstest!, sagte George ungeduldig.

Krummbein hat keine Flöhe!, zischte Hermine zurück.

Auch egal, grummelte George.

Wieso muss er ausgerechnet hier schlafen? Sein Bett im oberen Stockwerk ist doch völlig in Ordnung! Das war der andere Zwilling, Fred.

Er wollte sein Schläfchen bestimmt nicht hier halten, sagte Hermine, die Vernünftige.

Außerdem würdet ihr ihn mit Snape explodiert auch aufwecken, wenn er oben schlafen würde. Das war Harrys bester Freund, Ron Weasley, der jüngere Bruder der Zwillinge.

Wir könnten vielleicht irgendwas tun, damit er von unserem Spiel nicht wach wird?, sagte Fred. Harry fand, dass das verdächtig klang. Die Weasley-Zwillinge waren für ihre Streiche berüchtigt. Man konnte nicht wissen, wie Fred dafür sorgen wollte, dass Harry von dem lauten Spiel nicht aufwachte. Hermine und Ron kamen offenbar zu dem gleichen Schluss.

Vergiss es!, knurrte Ron. Etwas polterte leise, dann lachte einer der Zwillinge. (Am Lachen konnte man sie nicht so leicht unterscheiden.)

Harry öffnete die Augen. Der Raum war verschwommen, aber er konnte ungefähr sehen, was los war. Ron und Hermine hatten sich in Kampfhaltung vor den Zwillingen aufgebaut wie zwei Revolverhelden aus dem Wilden Westen, Zauberstäbe im Anschlag. Für einen Außenstehenden hätte das übertrieben ausgesehen, da die beiden älteren Jungen nur Pappkartons in der Hand hatten. Harry, der den Ruf der Zwillinge kannte, konnte verstehen, dass man sich gegen sie bewaffnete.

Einer der Zwillinge sah Harry in die Augen und grinste. Oh, haben die beiden (er zeigte auf Ron und Hermine) dich mit ihrem Krach aufgeweckt? Das tut mir _so_ Leid, Harry!, sagte George übertrieben freundlich.

Klar tut es dir Leid, murmelte Harry. Er richtete sich auf, legte das Buch auf den Tisch neben eine Schüssel Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen und rieb seine Augen mit dem Handrücken, um wieder klar sehen zu können. Dann wurde er erst richtig wach und merkte, dass er seine Brille nicht aufhatte.

Ron und Hermine drehten sich um. Tut mir Leid, Harry, sagte Hermine, und sie meinte es wirklich. Sie warf ihr buschiges braunes Haar zurück und runzelte die Stirn. Wo ist deine Brille?, fragte sie. Sie tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen ihre Hand und betrachtete die Zwillinge, als würde sie überlegen, wie sie sie am besten verhexen könnte.

Das frage ich mich auch, sagte Harry. Er fühlte auf dem Tisch neben seinem Stuhl herum. Vielleicht sah er die Brille nur nicht, weil ihre Form in der Holzmaserung unterging ... oder jemand hatte sie unsichtbar gemacht.

Ach so, wir haben dir die Brille abgenommen, damit sie dir nicht im Schlaf von der Nase fällt und kaputtgeht, sagte Fred und unterdrückte dabei ein Grinsen.

Na fein, und was habt ihr damit gemacht?, fragte Ron. Mum bringt euch um, wenn ...Nun reg dich mal nicht auf, sagte George auffällig unschuldig, hier ist sie doch! Er öffnete seinen Pappkarton und hielt ihn Harry hin. Die Brille lag darin, halb versteckt in zerknülltem grünem und rotem Seidenpapier.

Zumindest sah es aus wie Harrys Brille. Harry seufzte ein bisschen, weil er es ironisch fand, dass er ohne Brille nicht sicher sein konnte, ob das wirklich seine Brille war. Er sah die Zwillinge argwöhnisch an. Und was passiert, wenn ich sie aufsetze?, fragte er. Kriege ich dann große schwarze Augenringe? Er nahm die Brille aus dem Karton und betrachtete sie misstrauisch. Dann hielt er sie vor sein Gesicht und guckte hindurch. Die Gläser und der Blick durch die Gläser wirkten von weitem normal.

Beide Zwillinge legten die Hand aufs Herz und machten einen Gesichtsausdruck, der wohl entsetzt aussehen sollte.

, sagte George beleidigt. Jetzt tust du uns aber Unrecht!Du verletzt uns zutiefst, fügte Fred hinzu und legte die Rückseite seiner freien Hand an die Stirn.

Das geht uns durch Mark und Bein, dass du uns zutraust ..., ergänzte George mit der gleichen Handbewegung wie Fred.

... dass wir uns nichts Besseres ausdenken können als _so_ einen alten Trick, vervollständigte Fred.

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an und nickten einander zu.

Das war nicht gerade Vertrauen erweckend, und das sagte Harry auch.

Die Zwillinge lachten. Das _soll_ auch nicht Vertrauen erweckend sein, johlte Fred. Aber, Mann, du bist der große _Harry Potter_! Der Junge, der du-weißt-schon-wen in die Flucht geschlagen hat! Der große, mächtige Harry Potter wird doch wohl keine Angst vor seiner eigenen Brille haben!

Harrys Gesicht wurde so rot wie die Haare der Weasleys. Jetzt gerade seid ihr eine größere Bedrohung für mich als Voldemort, murmelte er.

Alle drei Weasleys hielten die Luft an. Ihre Beklemmung war nicht gespielt.

Sag das nicht, klagte Ron.

Der Weihnachtsmann bringt dir nur die Rute, wenn du immer wieder den Namen aussprichst, warnte Fred.

Seid nicht albern, es ist nur ein Name, tadelte Hermine. Sie wischte sich die Haare aus den Augen. Es ist noch niemand zu Schaden gekommen, weil er einen Namen ausgesprochen hat!

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr mit eurer Muggelkindheit versteht einfach die Macht von Namen nicht, sagte er, also tut es für uns, ja?, sagte Harry und sah wieder mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu seiner Brille. Er sah keine andere Möglichkeit.

Hermine sah ihn besorgt an. Sie hatte offensichtlich mehr Angst davor, dass er die Brille aufsetzte, als dass er diesen Namen sagte.

Harry sah sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln an. Halt dich für alles bereit, sagte er, und ich hoffe, du kennst den Gegenzauber für das, was sie vorhaben, was auch immer es sein mag. Dann setzte er seine Brille auf.

Harry atmete tief ein, während die Welt um ihn herum an Schärfe gewann, und wartete auf das böse Ende. Er atmete noch mal ein und wartete immer noch. Vorsichtig bewegte er den Kopf, um sich im Raum umzusehen, und wartete weiter.

Ron und Hermine hielten den Atem an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, zwinkerte und wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum, weil er immer noch auf etwas wartete. Ich weiß nicht, was das werden sollte, aber es hat nicht funktioniert, teilte er den Zwillingen mit.

George und Fred ließen sich in die dick gepolsterten Sessel fallen und lachten.

Beunruhigt riss sich Harry die Brille wieder von der Nase und sah sie an. Was ist?, fragte er. Er sah Ron und Hermine an. Was passiert hier?

Hermine und Ron schüttelten den Kopf.

, bestätigte Hermine. Du hast keine Ringe um die Augen. Nichts verändert die Farbe. Nichts wächst irgendwo raus. Nichts wird größer oder kleiner oder bekommt eine andere Form. Sie sah die Zwillinge stirnrunzelnd an. Die lachten nur noch mehr.

Harry schnaubte verächtlich und entspannte sich. Also das ist der Trick?, fragte er. Dass ich denke, es gibt einen Trick, wenn es in Wirklichkeit gar keinen gibt? Er wischte sich eine widerspenstige schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Damit wurde seine blitzförmige Narbe sichtbar. Im Feuerschein war sie noch deutlicher zu sehen als sonst.

Kann sein, sagte George.

Harry atmete tief ein. Ja, ja! Fred hob die Hände zum Zeichen der Ergebung. Wir wollten nur sehen, wie lange es dauert, bis du den Mut findest, sie aufzusetzen.

George grinste und zuckte die Schultern. Es wäre lustiger gewesen, wenn du noch länger damit gezögert hättest, aber man kann nicht alles haben.

Fred nickte und schob Harry die Schüssel mit Berties Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen hin. Iss mal eine Bohne. Wenn du Glück hast, schmecken sie nach Kirsche und Minze.

Wegen Weihnachten war die Schüssel mit Bohnen in allen möglichen Rot- und Grüntönen gefüllt.

Man konnte den Geschmack der Bohnen nie voraussagen, noch nicht mal anhand der Farbe. Rote und grüne Bohnen konnten alles sein, von Kirsche und Minze bis hin zu Rinderbraten und Rosenkohl. Sogar absonderliche Geschmacksnoten wie Drachenschuppen und Bauchnabelfusseln sollten schon aufgetaucht sein.

Harry polierte seine Brille mit seinem Taschentuch, setzte sie wieder auf und sah sich vorsichtig um. Als weiterhin nichts Katastrophales geschah, entspannte er sich ein bisschen, nahm eine rote Bohne von Fred an und biss hinein.

Und? Was ist es?, drängte George.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck zeigte offenbar, dass die Bohne ganz sicher nicht nach Kirsche schmeckte.

Er spuckte sie in sein Taschentuch. , sagte er.

, sagten Hermine und Ron gleichzeitig.

, sagten die Zwillinge. Sie machten sich über die Schüssel her, weil sie noch eine finden wollten. Stattdessen stießen sie Ekelschreie aus, als sie nacheinander Radieschen, Rhabarber, Gummi und Zedernholz bekamen.

Versuch du mal, sagte George ungeduldig zu Hermine.

Hermine suchte zögerlich eine Bohne aus, die die gleiche Farbe hatte wie die Haare der Weasleys. , sagte sie und atmete dabei so heftig aus, dass man den Eindruck bekam, sie hätte gerade die Luft angehalten.

Jetzt du, drängte Fred seinen jüngsten Bruder.

Ron streckte die Hand nach einer grünen Bohne aus und wurde laut ausgelacht. Mit einem Seufzer nahm er eine rote. , sagte er und bewegte sie auf seiner Zunge herum. Sehr lecker.

George probierte noch eine und schnitt eine Grimasse. , jammerte er.

Fred versuchte eine. Wow! Cayennepfeffer!, rief er und rannte zum Waschraum, um sich den Mund auszuspülen. Als er wiederkam, war George dabei, Ron, Hermine und Harry noch mehr rote Bohnen aufzuzwingen.

Die drei sahen einander resigniert an und nahmen jeweils eine Bohne, mit der gleichen Begeisterung, die sie bei Rizinusöl gezeigt hätten. Dieses Mal hatte Ron Apfel und Hermine Rosenblütenblätter. Schade, dass man solche nicht jedes Mal kriegt, sagte sie, die sind gut., sagte George und schubste Harry in Richtung Schüssel.

Harry suchte eine rote Bohne aus, von der er dachte, dass sie heller war als die vorige, biss hinein und spuckte wieder ins Taschentuch.

Schon wieder Blut?, fragte George.

Harry nickte.

Das ist unfair!, klagte Fred.

Sie guckten die Bohnen in Harrys Taschentuch an und versuchten, die gleiche Farbe zu finden.

Möchte jemand einen Schokofrosch?, fragte Harry. Er holte ein paar Schachteln Frösche und hielt sie den anderen hin. Die Zwillinge schüttelten den Kopf. Sie wollten unbedingt eine Bohne mit Blutgeschmack finden.

, sagte Hermine und nahm einen Frosch. So, wie das hier läuft, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn welche von den grünen Bohnen nach echten Fröschen schmecken würden. Entsetzt wich sie zurück, als nach und nach Bohnen zum Vorschein kamen, die nach den Blütenblättern von Weihnachtssternen, nach Ziegelsteinen, Rouge und noch widerlicheren Dingen schmeckten. Sie sah die Sammelkarte an, die zum Schokofrosch gehörte. Möchte jemand die Sphinx?, fragte sie.

Wuah! Jalapeñopfeffer!, jaulte George. Es klang ein bisschen erstickt, und er flitzte so schnell in den Waschraum, dass er Harry fast umrannte. Kurz darauf kam er wieder und suchte sich eine andere Bohne aus. Ein bisschen Gewürz kann mich nicht aufhalten!, erklärte er.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete auf die Frage nach der Sphinx. Ich hab schon ein Dutzend.Ich hab auch eine, sagte Harry, aber er nahm die Karte trotzdem.

Vielleicht sollten wir in die Bibliothek gehen, sagte Hermine, als sie den Schokofrosch aufgegessen hatte.

Wieso in die Bibliothek?, fragte Ron. Das ist so ...Igitt! Jod!, rief Fred.

, sagte George so angeekelt, als wäre es auch Jod.

Möchtet ihr noch mehr Bohnen?, fragte Hermine.

Ron sah zu seinen Brüdern und schüttelte den Kopf.

Leute, ich sollte mein Buch zurückbringen, sagte Harry plötzlich, es war wirklich nicht sehr interessant. Wie man so langweilig über Quidditch schreiben kann, ist mir schleierhaft. Er nahm das Buch vom Tisch und stopfte geistesabwesend sein Taschentuch in die Hosentasche.

Die drei schlüpften aus dem Gryffindor-Turm, bevor die Zwillinge ihnen noch mehr Bohnen aufzwingen konnten. Sie hatten es so eilig damit, wegzukommen, dass sie nicht mal ihre Zauberstäbe mitnahmen. Diese Vergesslichkeit sollten sie bald bereuen.

Warum waren da so viele eklige Bohnen in einer Packung?, fragte Harry.

Ich glaube, sie sind nicht gerne farblich sortiert, sagte Ron wissend, sie möchten Abwechslung. Er war einfach begeistert davon, wie die, die bei Muggeln aufgewachsen waren, ihn als Experten für die Welt der Zauberer akzeptierten. Hermine, deren Eltern gänzlich unzauberhaft eine Zahnarztpraxis hatten, hatte schon eine ganze Bibliothek durchgelesen, aber über magische Süßigkeiten war nichts dabei gewesen ... zumindest _noch_ nichts.

Harrys Eltern waren für ihre Zauberkunst berühmt gewesen. Sie waren jedoch ermordet worden, als Harry ein Jahr alt war, und er war bei seiner Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon aufgewachsen, die nicht nur völlig frei von Magie waren, sondern fanatisch gegen Magie.

Für Ron war es eine angenehme Abwechslung, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu sein. Als jüngster von sechs Brüdern hatte er immer im Schatten gestanden. Und in gewisser Weise war es noch schlimmer, Harry Potters bester Freund zu sein. Nicht, dass Harry versuchte, die Scheinwerfer für sich zu beanspruchen. Aber die Umstände schienen den dunkelhaarigen Jungen immer wieder ins Rampenlicht zu drängen.

Manchmal wünschte Ron, er wäre derjenige im Mittelpunkt. Aber dann passierte jedes Mal etwas, wie dass ein verrückter Mörder aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen war, um nach Harry zu suchen. Jedes Mal entschied Ron, dass es Vorteile hatte, die Nebenrolle zu spielen. Nebenrollen wurden nicht von blutrünstigen Ungeheuern verfolgt. Genau genommen bekamen Nebenrollen nicht mal Bohnen mit Blutgeschmack!

Sie betraten die Bibliothek und sahen sich um. Harry sah etwas blitzen und wandte den Kopf vom Fenster ab. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. Der Lichtstrahl hatte nicht vom Fenster kommen können, es war kein sonniger Tag. Er ging zum Pult der Bibliothekarin, Madam Pince, und gab ihr sein Buch wieder.

Ron seufzte. Den Tag in der Bibliothek zu verbringen ist nicht gerade meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Er sah sich düster um.

Hermine schnaubte. Es würde dir gut tun, mehr Zeit mit Lesen zu verbringen und weniger Zeit mit Unfug, für den du dann Ärger bekommst.Du klingst wie Percy, klagte Ron.

Und was möchtest du lieber tun?, fragte Hermine. Wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und das Versuchskaninchen für die neuesten Streiche deiner Brüder spielen?

Ron seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah er aus dem Fenster auf das trübe Wetter. Ich würde lieber rausgehen und frieren. Bei Schneeregen weiß ich wenigstens, was mich erwartet. Harry? Hast du eine Idee?Wir könnten Hagrid besuchen, sagte Harry.

Hermine seufzte, aber entschied dann, dass ein Besuch bei Hagrid eigentlich eine richtig gute Idee war. Sie mochte den riesigen Wildhüter von Hogwarts. Na gut, dann suchen wir uns was Interessantes zu lesen aus und gehen rüber zu Hagrid.Klingt gut, sagte Ron.

Harry war auf dem Weg zu den Regalen mit den Quidditchbüchern. Das neue Buch, das er lesen wollte, _Die 20 besten Sucherinnen und Sucher von Hogwarts_, war seit September ausgeliehen gewesen, und er wollte gucken, ob es jetzt zurück war. Er war der Sucher für seine Hausmannschaft und wollte mehr über andere erfahren, die auf dieser Position gespielt hatten. Besonders neugierig war er, ob sein Vater erwähnt wurde. Er hatte den Pokal gesehen, den James Potter und seine Mannschaft für Gryffindor gewonnen hatten. Deshalb wusste er, dass sein Vater gut gewesen war. Die spannende Frage war, ob er gut genug gewesen war, um in dieses Buch zu kommen.

Noch ein unangenehmes Licht blitzte auf. Er nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen.

Harry? Alles klar bei dir?, fragte Hermine besorgt.

Ja ja, sagte Harry, ich denke schon.

Hermine sah ihn prüfend an. Sie glaubte das nicht. Denkst du? Wenn du nicht sicher bist, solltest du lieber zu Madam Pomfrey gehen.Es ist nichts, sagte er, ich kriege nur Licht in die Augen, das sich irgendwo spiegelt.Aber wo?, überlegte Ron laut.

Harry setzte die Brille wieder auf. In der Tür da, sagte er mit einer Geste.

Hermine und Ron sahen in die Richtung, in die er zeigte. Sie schauten einander verwirrt an.

Was ist?, fragte Harry.

Da ist keine Tür, erklärte Hermine, da sind nur Bücherregale., sagte Harry. Aber ... Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie ist genau ... Er nahm die Brille ab. Es war nichts da außer Bücherregalen. Versteh ich nicht, murmelte er und setzte die Brille wieder auf. Aber ich sehe eine Tür! Er ging auf die Tür zu und fragte sich, ob er etwas Magisches sah oder ob er anfing zu spinnen. Aber diese Möglichkeiten schlossen einander nicht aus, überlegte er.

Hermine sah besorgt zu Ron. Harry Potter passierten seltsame Dinge, sogar nach den Maßstäben der magischen Welt.

Ron schlug sich auf einmal die Hand vor die Stirn. George und Fred, zischte er angewidert, die haben doch was mit deiner Brille gemacht.

Harry blieb stehen und seufzte. Das würde es erklären, sagte er. Aber ich frage mich, warum ich eine Tür sehe? Er streckte die Hand nach der Klinke aus ... und fiel durch das Bücherregal.

, riefen Ron und Hermine.

Sie eilten zum Bücherregal, aber konnten es nicht öffnen, so sehr sie auch versuchten.

, zischte Madam Pince. Warum macht ihr so viel Krach?Harry ist durch das Bücherregal gefallen, antwortete Hermine.

Die Bibliothekarin sah sie böse an. Klar, dass der kleine Potter Ärger machen muss, sagte sie gereizt. Sie piekste ein paar Mal an dem Regal herum, zog an ein paar Büchern und runzelte die Stirn. Soweit ich weiß, hat dieses Bücherregal noch nie etwas getan. Ich hol mal lieber Filch, damit er zusieht, dass er es wieder aufkriegt. Sie stapfte davon. Und ihr beiden lasst die Finger davon!, seufzte Ron, er wird Harry wahrscheinlich Arrest geben, einfach aus Gemeinheit. Das Einzige, was größer war als die Abneigung der Schüler gegen den Hausmeister Argus Filch, war Filchs Abneigung gegen die Schüler. Er gab ihnen bei jeder Gelegenheit Arrest, die er finden konnte. Die größte Enttäuschung seines Lebens war, dass es ihm unter Direktor Dumbledore nicht mehr erlaubt war, Schüler an den Daumen aufzuhängen.

Wir holen ihn besser selber da raus, sagte Hermine.

, fragte Ron.

Rauskriegen, wie er reingefallen ist, natürlich!, antwortete Hermine ungeduldig. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihrem Zauberstab aus und fluchte leise, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie ihn nicht bei sich hatte.

Mal sehen, ob ich rausfinden kann, was Fred und George mit seiner Brille gemacht haben, sagte Ron. Er flitzte aus der Bibliothek, bevor Hermine ihn bitten konnte, ihr ihren Zauberstab mitzubringen.

Hermine sah das Bücherregal finster an. Es sah so normal aus, dass sie sich wunderte, warum sie es nicht schon früher verdächtigt hatte. Nichts in Hogwarts war nach Muggelmaßstäben.

***

  
Harry konnte noch die Arme hochreißen, sodass er nicht mit dem Gesicht auf den Fußboden knallte. Dabei fiel ihm die Brille von der Nase und schlitterte lautstark weg. Er setzte sich auf und hielt eine Hand über die Augen, weil es auf einmal so hell war. Mit der anderen Hand suchte er nach der verlorenen Brille.

, sagte eine leise Lispelstimme.

Dann fühlte Harry, dass die Brille in seine ausgestreckte Hand gelegt wurde.

, sagte er. Er nahm die andere Hand runter und zwinkerte, während seine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnten.

, zischte die Schlange, die er sich gegenüber sah. Du bist gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendbrot gekommen. Die Schlange lächelte, so gut sie konnte. Zu MEINEM Abendbrot.

***

  
Ron rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. George, Fred, WAS HABT IHR MIT HARRYS BRILLE GEMACHT?, schrie er. Bringt das in Ordnung, sonst sag ich es Mum!

Fred verschluckte sich fast an seiner Bohne mit Rostgeschmack.

Was? Worüber redest du?, fragte George und klopfte Fred auf den Rücken.

Harry hat etwas Seltsames in einem Bücherregal gesehen, und dann ist er da reingefallen, und wir kriegen es nicht auf, und Madam Pince ist Filch holen gegangen, und wenn wir ihn nicht rauskriegen, bevor Filch kommt, bekommt er Arrest, und das ist echt gemein, einem Freund so was an Heiligabend anzutun!Glaub mir, Ron, wir HABEN nichts mit der Brille gemacht!, keuchte Fred. Ich _kenne_ überhaupt keinen Zauber, mit dem man jemanden durch ein Bücherregal fallen lassen kann!Aber wenn Harry in der Klemme sitzt ..., sagte George und machte einen Satz durch die Tür.

... und einen neuen Geheimgang gefunden hat ..., fügte Fred hinzu und folgte seinem Zwillingsbruder, immer noch mit dem Pappkarton in der Hand.

Oh Hilfe, sagte Ron. Er fing an, den Zwillingen zu folgen, drehte sich dann um und rannte die Treppe rauf, um die Zauberstäbe von Harry und den Zwillingen aus dem Jungenschlafsaal zu holen. Er verschwendete ein paar Minuten mit der Suche nach seinem eigenen Stab und erinnerte sich dann, dass er ihn unten im Gemeinschaftsraum gelassen hatte. Dann rannte er die Treppe vom Jungenschlafsaal runter und die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal rauf, um Hermines Zauberstab zu holen, bis ihm einfiel, dass sie ihn ebenfalls im Gemeinschaftsraum bei sich gehabt hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn auch immer noch. Er rannte die Treppe wieder runter und fand Hermines Stab neben seinem eigenen, gleich neben der Schüssel mit den Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu Atem zu kommen und Zauberstäbe zu zählen. DANN raste er wie verrückt zur Bibliothek.

***

  
Harry schluckte. , sagte er.

Die Schlange hob den Kopf, und ihr Hals schwoll an wie bei einer Kobra. Du sprichst Parsel, zischte sie begeistert, ich habe noch nie einen menschlichen Parselmund gegessen!W... warum willst du mich essen?, fragte Harry. Wäre das nicht so was wie, naja, Kannibalismus?

Die Schlange züngelte in seine Richtung. Und wo liegt das Problem?

Harry seufzte. Vergiss es, sagte er und wünschte, er hätte seinen Zauberstab bei sich. Er hätte nicht so dumm sein sollen, ihn zurückzulassen.

Ah, ich dachte, vielleicht wolltest du mich zum Wettraten herausfordern, seufzte die Schlange. Gut, dass du lieber einfach aufgibst und den Mund hältst, während du verschlungen wirst., fragte Harry.

Die Schlange zuckte tatsächlich zusammen. Hab ich das laut gesagt?, fragte sie erschrocken.

Wenn ich dich zum Wettraten herausfordere, heißt das, du darfst mich nicht essen?

Die Schlange seufzte wie ein pfeifender Teekessel. Oh nein, endlich begegne ich einer Mahlzeit, die die Regeln nicht kennt, und dann muss ich mich ...... verplappern?, fragte Harry.

Red nicht oberklug daher, sagte die Schlange, du machst mich hungrig.Oh entschuldige, sagte Harry automatisch, bevor ihm auffiel, dass er sich bei dem Wesen entschuldigte, das ihn essen wollte. Also, wie sind die Regeln für den Wettbewerb?

Die Schlange seufzte. Ganz einfach. Du stellst mir eine Frage, ich stell dir eine Frage. Der erste, der nicht antworten kann, verliert ... na eben das, was der Gewinner haben möchte. Sie grinste. Also, was willst du, Parselmund?Ähm ... diese Begegnung zu überleben wäre ganz hervorragend, brachte Harry hervor. Was bist du überhaupt?

Die Schlange lachte glucksend. Ich bin ein Bücherlindwurm, zischte sie, die einzige Art von Drachenwesen, die in Bücherregalen von Bibliotheken lauert. Sie glitt näher zu Harry. Ich bin dran.

Harry schluckte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er damit das erste Rätsel gestellt hatte. Er hätte etwas Schwierigeres fragen sollen. Andererseits fielen ihm überhaupt keine Rätsel ein, sodass er vielleicht am besten Zeit schinden sollte. Ron und Hermine hatten inzwischen sicher schon Hilfe geholt.

Sooo, mein kleiner Parselmund, wer bist du?Harry Potter, sagte Harry.

Der Reptilkopf zuckte ein wenig zurück, wie erschrocken. Vielleicht hatte die Schlange von Harrys Begegnung mit Voldemort gehört. Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen besser, aber nicht viel.

Du bist ..., der Bücherlindwurm unterbrach sich.

Harry sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Was passiert, wenn einer der Teilnehmer zwei Fragen nacheinander stellt?, bohrte er.

Der Bücherlindwurm machte ein seltsames Gesicht. Dann verliert er, zischte er. Ich bin dran. Du meinst das nicht ernst, dass du Harry Potter bist ... DER Harry Potter, der den dunklen Lord besiegt hat?Doch, das bin ich, antwortete Harry. Er zog seinen Pony zur Seite, um die auffällige blitzförmige Narbe zu zeigen, die er bei Voldemorts erstem Mordversuch davongetragen hatte.

Der Bücherlindwurm klang jetzt wie der Hogwarts-Express. Harry fragte sich, ob man ihn außerhalb des Regals hören konnte.

***

  
Hermine war schon fast verrückt vor Sorge, als Madam Pince mit Filch zurückkam.

Was hast du gemacht, he?, knurrte Filch sie an.

Harry ist durch das Bücherregal gefallen, sagte sie und zeigte auf das Möbelstück. Und irgendwas ist mit ihm da drin, schrie sie, ich höre es zischen!, schnauzte die Bibliothekarin. Unsinn, in dieser Bibliothek gibt es nichts ...Meinen Sie, das könnte das Regal vom Bücherlindwurm sein?, fragte Filch plötzlich und klang auf einmal besorgt. Vielleicht ist er zurückgekommen?Oh! Ich dachte, das wäre nur ein Märchen, sagte Madam Pince. Dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht.

Dumme Gans, knurrte Filch. Er starrte Hermine wütend an. Ich hol den Direktor. Er kann am besten mit dem Ding fertig werden. Du bleibst hier und kümmerst dich um sie!

Hermine brauchte mehrere Minuten, um die Bibliothekarin wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen. , keuchte Madam Pince, auf meinem Pult ist ein Glas.

Hermine holte eilig das Glas, und die Bibliothekarin trank es in einem Zug aus.

Irgendwo muss doch etwas dazu stehen, wie man dieses Regal öffnet!, sagte Hermine. Sie glaubte fest an die Macht von Büchern. Bevor sie Ron und Harry kennen gelernt hatte, waren Bücher immer ihre besten Freunde gewesen.

Die Bibliothekarin sah sie wütend an. Willst du wirklich diese Tür aufmachen und dich mit diesem ... Sie machte eine Handbewegung, als ein weiteres heftiges Zischen hinter dem Regal hervordrang.

Hermine sah sie eisig an. Möchten Sie wirklich, dass erst der Direktor kommt und merkt, dass Sie nichts unternommen haben, um einem seiner Schüler zu helfen?

Die Bibliothekarin bekam große Augen. Ah, vielleicht habe ich einmal etwas im abgesperrten Bereich gesehen ..., murmelte sie und stand auf. Du wartest hier.

***

  
Du bist dran, sagte der Bücherlindwurm.

Harry überlegte verzweifelt, aber ihm fiel kein Rätsel ein. Äh, warum lungerst du in Bibliotheken herum und suchst nach Essen?, fragte er.

Weil ich gerne lese, und weil ich intelligentes Abendbrot mag, antwortete der Bücherlindwurm. Man ist, was man isst, weißt du. Er überlegte eine Weile und sprach dann weiter. Außerdem sind die meisten Leute, die regelmäßig in Bibliotheken gehen, mhm, nicht gerade ein Ausbund an Gewalttätigkeit. Er sah Harry von oben bis unten an. Sogar du siehst nicht besonders ... gefährlich aus.

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Ich mein das nicht böse, fügte der Bücherlindwurm eilig hinzu. Jetzt bin ich dran. Sollen wir uns mal an richtige Rätsel dranmachen?Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, sagte Harry, den die Reaktion des Bücherlindwurms wunderte. Es hatte eben für einen Moment fast so gewirkt, als hätte er Angst vor Harry. Vielleicht ließ sich das noch ausnutzen. Und jetzt bin ich dran.

Der Bücherlindwurm zuckte zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er eine Frage gestellt hatte. Na dann los, zischte er. Du hast Glück, ich scheine ein bisschen aus der Übung zu sein. Eine Berühmtheit steht nicht jeden Tag auf meinem Speiseplan.Du hast noch nicht das Recht gewonnen, mich zu essen, warnte Harry, während er nach einem Rätsel suchte, an dem die Schlange sich die Zähne ausbeißen konnte.

Dir sollte klar sein, dass du dich ergibst, wenn du kein Rätsel stellst, sagte der Bücherlindwurm, als Harrys Schweigen andauerte.

Harry seufzte. OK, also warum lungerst du in Hogwarts herum? Weißt ... Er verstummte. Er sollte lieber nicht fragen, ob der Bücherlindwurm wusste, dass es hier von Hexen und Zauberern wimmelte. Ich denke, es ist zu gefährlich hier, beendete er den Satz.

Der Bücherlindwurm lachte. Oh ja, aber ich bin auch gefährlich. Er zeigte seine Giftzähne. Ich bin dran. Er bewegte den Kopf ein paar Mal hin und zurück und sagte dann: Ich kann klingen wie Schinken in der heißen Pfanne. Für mich braucht's ein Ei. Ich habe viel Rückgrat, aber kein Bein. Ich schäle mich in Schichten wie Zwiebeln, aber ich bleibe ganz. Ich kann lang sein wie ein Fahnenmast und passe doch in ein Loch. Was bin ich?

***

  
Als Ron in der Bibliothek ankam, war Hermine den Tränen nahe. Warum habt ihr Idioten eure Zauberstäbe nicht mitgebracht!, zischte sie die Zwillinge an. Harry ist in Gefahr!Woher sollten wir das wissen?, fragte Fred bedrückt.

George sah ihn ironisch an. Es geht um _Harry Potter_, alles klar?Oh, mein Fehler, sagte Fred. Der Pappkarton, den er schon länger dabeihatte, stand jetzt neben ihm auf dem Fußboden. Die Zwillinge zogen Bücher aus dem Regal und stapelten sie ordentlich auf dem Boden, um nach verborgenen Öffnungen zu suchen.

Ihr Idioten!, sagte Ron. Was ist, wenn für den Zauber, mit dem das Regal geöffnet wird, die Bücher auf eine bestimmte Weise angeordnet sein müssen?Das ist das zweite Mal heute, dass wir als Idioten bezeichnet werden, George, sagte Fred. Denkst du, da ist was dran?, sagte George. Klein Ronnielein hat nur nicht bemerkt, dass wir die Bücher so hingelegt haben, dass wir sie genau so wieder reinstellen können, wie sie waren.

Ron schnaubte wütend und gab Hermine ihren Zauberstab. Endlich ein Weasley mit was im Hirn!, sagte Hermine.

Was? Ist Mum hier?, fragte Fred und sah sich über die Schulter um.

Ron trat ihn und gab ihm dann seinen Stab. Vielleicht sollten wir das Bücherregal einfach in die Luft sprengen, sagte er grimmig.

Damit verletzt du eher Harry als das, was mit ihm da drin ist, fiel ihm Hermine ins Wort.

Von wegen Ron ist ein Weasley mit was im Hirn, murmelte George.

***

  
Während all dies geschah, starrte Harry den Bücherlindwurm an und zerbrach sich den Kopf nach einer Antwort. Die Schlange züngelte ihn an, und auf einmal kam Harrys Gehirn wieder in Gang. Eine Schlange, sagte er. Schlangen schlüpfen wie Vögel aus einem Ei und häuten sich wie bei Zwiebelschalen. Er sah den Bücherlindwurm zum ersten Mal richtig an und bemerkte, dass er wirklich keine Beine hatte.

Der Bücherlindwurm kicherte. Schade. Für einen Moment dachte ich, ich könnte dich schon mit einem ganz einfachen Rätsel erwischen. Du bist dran. Er lehnte sich an seinen eigenen aufgeringelten Körper wie in einen Sessel.

Harry war ein wenig übel, und er wünschte, Hermine wäre dabei. Sie als Leseratte kannte bestimmt massenhaft Rätsel. Das Einzige, was ihm einfiel, war dagegen: Äh, wie bist du hier reingekommen?

Der Bücherlindwurm seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. Es gibt einen Geheimgang von den Katakomben durch die Wasserrohre. Die äußere Öffnung ist bei der Statue von Godric Gryffindor und die innere hier in diesem Bücherschrank. Das sind keine richtigen Rätsel. Ich disqualifiziere dich gleich.

Harry schluckte.

Der Bücherlindwurm rollte weiter mit den Augen, während er nachdachte. Was hat Wurzeln, die niemand sehen kann. Es ist höher als Bäume. Immer weiter rauf geht es, aber es wächst doch niemals?

Harry schluckte schon wieder. Höher als Bäume? Er dachte nach. Was ist höher als Bäume? Hm, ein Berg?

Der Bücherlindwurm seufzte zischend. Richtig. Du bist dran. Nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu: Und zwar ein richtiges Rätsel!

Harry sagte leise Oh je. Welcher Peter macht den größten Lärm?, fragte er. Das Rätsel hatte er vor Ewigkeiten in der Muggelschule gehört.

Der Bücherlindwurm seufzte und rollte besonders demonstrativ mit den Augen. Der Trompeter!, knurrte er. Rätsel sind nicht gerade deine Stärke, was?Ich bin noch nicht aufgegessen, bemerkte Harry. Ich bin übrigens dran., sagte der Bücherlindwurm und schlug sich mit der Schwanzspitze vor die Stirn.

Harry hätte sich selbst vor die Stirn schlagen können. Wenn er nichts gesagt hätte, hätte der Bücherlindwurm vielleicht zwei Fragen nacheinander gestellt und automatisch verloren. , sagte er. Dreißig weiße Pferde auf einem roten Hügel. Erst beißen sie, dann stampfen sie auf, dann stehen sie still.

Der Bücherlindwurm schnaubte verächtlich. , antwortete er hochnäsig. Er überlegte kurz. Was läuft, aber geht nicht, windet sich, aber bleibt am selben Ort, hat ein Bett, aber schläft nie?

Harry sah ihn verständnislos an. Was läuft und windet sich und hat ein Bett ...? Ein Fluss, antwortete er nach ein paar Minuten.

Ach du lieber Giftzahn, ich werde immer schlechter, murmelte der Bücherlindwurm. OK, los.

Harry steckte die Hand in die Hosentasche, um nach einer Inspiration zu suchen.

Und wenn du mich fragst, was du in der Tasche hast, fresse ich dich einfach sofort, sagte der Bücherlindwurm.

Na gut, seufzte Harry. Er fühlte die Sphinxkarte von dem Schokofrosch und sagte: Was geht morgens auf vier Beinen, mittags auf zwei und abends auf drei?

Der Bücherlindwurm lachte. Au weia, das ist so alt wie die Sphinx! Der Mensch natürlich! Als Baby krabbelt er, dann geht er, und wenn er alt ist, geht er am Stock. Die Schlange musterte Harry hungrig. Noch ein berühmtes Rätsel. Ein paar Fischer auf Ios haben es Homer gestellt, und er ist angeblich an Frust gestorben, weil er es nicht rausgekriegt hat., dachte Harry, ich soll ein Rätsel lösen, das Homer nicht konnte. Na dann frag schon, sagte er.

Die, die wir gefangen haben, haben wir weggeworfen, und die, die wir nicht fangen konnten, haben wir behalten.

Harry starrte den Bücherlindwurm verständnislos an. Der leckte sich die Lefzen. Harry seufzte; vor weniger als einer halben Stunde war er noch in Sicherheit im Gryffindor-Turm gewesen, hatte sein Buch gelesen, Hermine beim Bürsten ihrer Katze zugesehen, hatte George bei seinem Gequengel über das Zusehen beim Bürsten von Hermines Katze zugehört ...

Moment mal. Behielt man das, was man nicht fangen konnte, weil man es schon hatte? So was wie ... , sagte er laut.

, sagte der Bücherlindwurm. Du bist dran.

Harry lutschte von innen an seiner Wange. Die Idee, dass er fragen würde, was in seiner Tasche war, erinnerte ihn an den Rätselwettbewerb im Kleinen Hobbit. Das erinnerte ihn an ein weiteres Rätsel. Eine Truhe ohne Scharniere, Schlüssel und Deckel. Dennoch ist ein goldener Schatz darin verborgen.

Der Bücherlindwurm nickte anerkennend. Besser. Ich glaube, du kannst es langsam. Die Antwort ist ein Ei, natürlich.

Harry seufzte. Er kannte wohl kaum Rätsel, die der Bücherlindwurm nicht kannte, und im Erfinden war er auch nicht gut.

Der Bücherlindwurm kicherte. Tritt auf die lebenden, sie sagen kein Wort. Tritt auf die toten, sie murmeln und schimpfen. Was ist das?

Harry war sicher, dass er so was schon mal gehört hatte. 

Der Bücherlindwurm lachte glucksend. Nein, Blätter. Er begann, auf Harry zuzugleiten.

Das ist dasselbe!, protestierte Harry und bewegte sich rückwärts, bis hinter ihm kein Platz mehr war. Grashalme sind auch Blätter!

Der Bücherlindwurm dachte darüber nach. Gut, du bist dran, knurrte er.

, sagte Harry und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Der Bücherlindwurm leckte sich die Lefzen, als Harrys Schweigen länger wurde.

***

  
Das ist _nicht_ gut, murmelte Ron, während die Zwillinge weiterhin das Regal erforschten. Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr alles wieder genau so hinstellen könnt, wie es war?Solange du nichts anfasst, knurrte George.

Hermine ging ein Stück weg, damit sie nichts aus Versehen bewegte. Die Antwort muss einfach sein. Warum ist Harry durch das Regal gefallen?, murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Ron ging mit gerunzelter Stirn auf und ab. Die Frage ist, warum ist da niemand anders durchgefallen? Ich meine, was unterscheidet Harry von dir und mir? Außer der ganzen Sache mit du-weißt-schon-wem und der Narbe und dem Verrückten, der ihn umbringen will, und dass er so ein guter Quidditchsucher ist und so. Ich meine, davon abgesehen ist er doch nur ein kleiner Knirps mit großen Brillengläsern!

Seine Augen wurden groß. Brille! Das muss es sein. Ohne seine Brille konnte er die Tür nicht sehen, deshalb hatten wir Fred und George im Verdacht!

Hermine flitzte zu Madam Pinces Pult. Gute Idee!, sagte sie. Sie schnappte sich Madam Pinces Trinkglas und eilte zum Regal zurück. Dort hielt sie das Glas hoch, und sie und Ron konnten die Tür sehen, von der Harry gesprochen hatte.

Ron musste sich ein bisschen bücken, damit seine Augen auf der gleichen Höhe waren wie Hermines. Er fasste das Glas an, damit er das Regal besser ansehen konnte. Oh, da ist die Klinke, sagte er und zeigte darauf.

Um Himmels Willen, macht ... begann Fred.

... das nicht!, ergänzte George, während Ron und Hermine verschwanden.

Beide seufzten laut. Wir brauchen was aus Glas, sagte George.

***

  
, zischte der Bücherlindwurm.

, dachte Harry, das wird eine tolle Inschrift für einen Grabstein oder ein T-Shirt: Ich habe den dunklen Lord überlebt, nur damit mich eine überdimensionale Schlange frisst. Dann fiel ihm die Lösung ein.

Kurz darauf fielen Ron und Hermine bei ihrem Sturz durch das Bücherregal auf ihn. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihre Arme und Beine sortiert hatten. Dann rappelten sie sich alle drei auf.

Verstärkung holen ist unfair, protestierte der Bücherlindwurm.

Irgendwas hat da gezischt, sagte Ron und sah sich nach der Quelle des Geräuschs um.

Als er den Bücherlindwurm sah, bekam er große Augen und drückte Harry seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

, sagte Harry. Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab. Das ist der Bücherlindwurm. Seine Hobbys sind Lesen und Leute aufessen, sagte er auf Englisch. Er zeigte mit der Hand auf Ron und Hermine. Das sind mein Freund und meine Freundin, zischte er auf Parsel. 

Sag ihm nicht, wie wir heißen!, sagte Ron entsetzt.

Hab ich auch nicht!, antwortete Harry empört.

Der Bücherlindwurm neigte den Kopf. Aber ich kenne eure Namen schon, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermine Granger, sagte er in vornehmem Tonfall. Ich lese gerne, und Mr. Potter ist ziemlich berühmt, wisst ihr. Und ihr beiden seid auch keine Unbekannten mehr.Du kannst ja Englisch!, sagte Hermine fast vorwurfsvoll. Sie fasste ihren Zauberstab so fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß wurden, und starrte den Bücherlindwurm böse an.

Natürlich, ich kann viele Sprachen, sagte der Bücherlindwurm selbstgefällig, wie gesagt, ich bin sehr belesen. Er lächelte. Und gleich werde ich sehr satt sein. Er sah Harry an und leckte sich die Lippen.

Wohl kaum, sagte Ron mit finsterem Blick. Für den Fall, dass du in Mathematik weniger gut bist als in Literatur, möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass wir drei sind und du nur einer. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab bedeutsam durch die Luft schnellen und hoffte, dass er bedrohlich aussah.

Nein, ihr könnt euch nicht einmischen, klagte der Bücherlindwurm. Es ist gegen die Regeln, eindeutig. Ich habe mich an die Regeln gehalten, deshalb kann ich um ein leckeres Abendbrot spielen!Was für Regeln?, fragte Hermine fordernd und versuchte, grimmiger auszusehen, als sie sich fühlte.

, sagte der Bücherlindwurm.

Ron schluckte. Da können wir uns nicht einmischen, Hermine, zischte er, Rätselwettbewerbe sind eine ernste Sache.Aber ihr spielt jetzt mit, sagte der Bücherlindwurm. Sie hat eine Frage gestellt, als er dran war. Ich habe sie beantwortet. Also bin ich jetzt mit Fragen dran.Aber ..., begann Hermine.

Harry hob die Hand, damit sie schwieg. Du darfst nicht zwei Fragen hintereinander stellen, dann verlierst du.Wenn du gegen mich verlierst, verlierst du dein Leben, warnte der Bücherlindwurm.

Wenn sie sich nicht einmischen dürfen, kannst du sie nicht essen, sagte Harry bestimmt.

Ich hab mich anders entschieden, sagte der Bücherlindwurm mit sanfter Stimme. Sie spielen jetzt mit, und wenn ihr alle keine Antwort wisst, teilen sie dein Schicksal.

Harry sah die anderen beiden bestürzt an.

Naja, wir sind nicht hier hereingeplatzt, nur um dir dann den Staub vom Umhang zu bürsten, sagte Ron fast verärgert. Wir haben uns schon vorgestellt, dass wir uns einer Lebensgefahr gegenübersehen.Und zwar für _dich_, fügte Hermine hinzu.

Harry wurde rot, aber bevor er entscheiden konnte, ob er gerührt, entrüstet, verlegen oder eine Kombination davon sein sollte, fing der Bücherlindwurm wieder an zu sprechen.

Also, seid ... Er brach ab, bevor er fragen konnte, ob sie fertig waren und es weitergehen konnte. Genug geplaudert, meine kleinen Tapas, ich bin dran. Bevor die drei antworten konnten, sprach der Bücherlindwurm schon weiter. Jetzt kommt das nächste Rätsel. Wo gibt es Straßen ohne Kutschen, Wälder ohne Bäume und Städte ohne Häuser?

Harry und Ron sahen einander besorgt an, aber Hermine schnaubte verächtlich. Das ist leicht, die gibt es alle auf einer Landkarte.

Der Bücherlindwurm zischte. Kleine Besserwisserin, sagte er, ohne zu wissen, dass er damit wiederholte, was viele von Hermines Mitschülern beklagten.

Harry grinste tatsächlich. Du sagst das, als wäre es was _Schlechtes_. Wir sind dran, sagte er. Er atmete tief ein. Sag seinen Namen laut, dann weiß er, wer du bist. Also nenne mir den Zauberer, von dem meine Narbe ist. Er zeigte auf seine Stirn.

Der Bücherlindwurm wurde starr vor Entsetzen. Du ... du mogelst. Außerdem hast du vorhin schon eine Frage falsch geraten. Ich lasse dich nicht ...

Ron, Harry und Hermine erhoben drohend ihre Zauberstäbe.

Zähl besser bis zehn, damit du jetzt nichts Falsches tust, sagte Harry.

Der Bücherlindwurm zögerte.

Oder zähl mindestens bis drei, fügte Ron düster hinzu.

, sagte der Bücherlindwurm. Gut, ihr habt gewonnen. Aber ihr kriegt nichts von mir, ihr habt gemogelt. Außerdem ist es gemein, wenn ich gehen muss, ohne auch nur Blut geleckt zu haben.Naja, wenn du nur mal lecken willst, sagte Harry. Er holte sein Taschentuch raus und zeigte die Bohnen. Bei Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen gibt es auch Blut. Er warf sie dem Bücherlindwurm zu, der sie mit einem verbitterten Zischen hinunterschluckte.

Ist doch besser als nichts, sagte Ron, schließlich kann nicht jedes Ungetüm von sich behaupten, dass es Harry Potters Blut probiert hat.Ja ja, sagte der Bücherlindwurm.

Dumbledore wird jeden Moment hier auftauchen, warnte Hermine.

Der Bücherlindwurm entschied sich dafür, ihrem Hinweis zu folgen. Er schlängelte sich mit einem Zischen davon, das man nicht wirklich übersetzen musste.

***

  
Die drei Abenteurer seufzten erleichtert.

Du hättest auf deinem Preis bestehen sollen, sagte Ron im Scherz und knuffte freundschaftlich Harrys Schulter. So sind die Regeln, weißt du.

Harry sah ihn angewidert an und schubste seine Hand weg. Ich wollte da nur lebend rauskommen, sagte er, dass er jetzt kein Abendbrot bekommt, reicht mir völlig.Bist du verletzt?, fragte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Nein, nur ... Er hielt inne. Sie wussten alle, dass er schreckliche Angst gehabt hatte, also warum sollte er das noch betonen? Danke, dass ihr mir zu Hilfe gekommen seid, sagte er ehrlich.

Ja, selbstverständlich, sagte Ron, dem es bei der Vorstellung von gefühligem Gerede ungemütlich wurde.

Naja, irgendwas mussten wir ja tun, sagte Hermine und wurde rot.

Harry grinste und wechselte das Thema. Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?, fragte er.

Erleichtert, dass der Dankbarkeitsteil und somit die Gefahr von Peinlichkeiten vorbei war, nahm Hermine das Wasserglas in die Hand und erklärte ihre Schlussfolgerungen.

Schlau überlegt, sagte Harry und sah sich um. Hat jemand eine Ahnung, wie wir hier wieder rauskommen?

Hermine sah sich ebenfalls um. , seufzte sie. Sie sah durch das Wasserglas, bevor ihr klar wurde, dass Harry die Lösung schon gesehen hätte, wenn es gereicht hätte, durch Glas zu gucken. Sie wurde wieder rot, aber die Jungen waren so sehr damit beschäftigt, an der Rückwand des Regals herumzustochern, dass sie ihren Denkfehler nicht bemerkten.

Ich weiß gar nicht, ob wir dich wirklich gerettet haben, sagte Ron, du kamst prima alleine zurecht.Der Bücherlindwurm hätte nicht so leicht aufgegeben, wenn ihr nicht dabei gewesen wärt, sagte Harry. Dann seufzte er. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte einen Weg hier raus raten, bevor Filch auftaucht.Dumbledore wird wissen, wie man das Regal aufkriegt, sagte Ron beruhigend.

Woher soll Professor Dumbledore wissen ... Hermine zuckte zusammen und unterbrach sich. Ach natürlich, er trägt ja auch eine Brille. Er wird die Tür sofort finden.Wahrscheinlich kennt er sie schon, sagte Ron.

In dem Moment kamen George und Fred durch das Bücherregal, Zauberstäbe in der Hand.

Alles klar bei euch?, fragte Fred und entspannte sich ein wenig. Er steckte die Lupe, die er vom Bibliothekspult gemopst hatte, in die Tasche.

Nö, wir sind alle aufgefressen worden, sagte Ron. Siehst du nicht die blutigen Knochen, die herumliegen?, sagte Fred. Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten ein bisschen Snape explodiert spielen. Er öffnete den Karton, den er die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen hatte. Hat jemand Lust?

--------------------------------------------

Abschließende Anmerkungen der Autorin: Autor von _Der kleine Hobbit_ ist J.R.R. Tolkien. Mehrere weitere Rätsel neben Eine Truhe ohne Scharniere, Schlüssel und Deckel. Dennoch ist ein goldener Schatz darin verborgen stammen aus dem Rätselwettbewerb zwischen Bilbo und Gollum. Weitere Rätsel stammen von http/ und http/members. Das Rätsel der Fischer von Ios stammt von den tüchtigen Fischern. (Es gibt mehrere mögliche Antworten, wie . Die Idee ist die gleiche.) Das Rätsel der Sphinx stammt von den Musen, so wie jede künstlerische Inspiration. 


End file.
